Observed
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Those eyes weren't asking him to leave, they were pleading for help. ReTi oneshot.


Observed

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

She was washing the counter like she usually did when Reno walked into the bar with his usual strut. She smiled at him and he returned it. Tifa could always lift his spirits after a crummy day. The barmaid had already made his favorite drink and had positioned it at the counter where he usually sat.

"Are you psychic now?" Reno asked.

"Well when you come by just about every day at the same time, it makes you predictable." Tifa replied. Reno smiled and sat down in his usual spot. Taking a long swig of his beer, he set the glass down and smirked.

"I hate to be predictable; it means I've lost my touch." Reno remarked. "How are Spiky and the rugrats?" The Turk asked. At his question Tifa's grip on the washcloth she was using tightened.

"The kids are with Barret and Cloud's out on one of his deliveries." It was then that Reno noticed a slight bruise on the left side of her face.

"How did you get that bruise?"

"I…" But whatever Tifa was going to say was cut off by the bar door swinging open and Cloud walking in. His ice blue eyes glared at the scene before him and he walked swiftly towards the red head who was smirking.

"What are you doing here Reno?" Cloud asked his voice cold.

"Just enjoying a drink at my favorite bar, what are you doing? Or maybe I should ask what you're doing to Tifa?" Reno commented, his tone going from joking to serious in an instant. Cloud grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him out of his seat.

"I should kill you for that." Cloud said.

"In your dreams Strife." Reno said. Tifa then got between the two before the situation escalated and stared into Reno's eyes with her wine red orbs.

"Please just go Reno…" She said softly. Reno looked at her some more before nodding and walking towards the exit, his hands fishing out a cigarette before he had even opened the door. Once Reno was out the door, Tifa turned towards Cloud.

"How was your delivery?" Cloud glared at her.

"It was fine but what in the hell was he doing here?"

"He just wanted a drink." Tifa said. Cloud laughed at that.

"Are you cheating on me Tifa?" The Ex Solider asked, forcing her against the bar counter.

* * *

As Reno walked down the street he remembered how Tifa had looked at him earlier. Her eyes were not asking him to leave, they were pleading for help. Reno barely remembered his past but in his dreams he would see a pair of green eyes so much like his own staring lifelessly at him from the kitchen floor, pleading for rescue. A man had been beating her and he could only watch from his hiding place where his mother had put him just before the man had come, his body reeking of alcohol and body odor. Reno then looked up at the sky and made his decision.

Tifa was struck hard on the right cheek and the blow sent her flying into the wall. She didn't try to defend herself against the assault and her attacker exploited this. Lifting her up with one hand, Cloud glared at the fighter.

"I should have known you were a whore. Aeris would have never done something like this. She would have been loyal to me and I wouldn't have to hit her but you…oh I'm going to have to teach you about fidelity." Cloud said his voice at once sorrowful and excited.

"Aeris is dead…" Tifa replied. Cloud slapped her again and then he started yelling.

"Don't you mention her, you have no right! What do you know about her? She was innocent and beautiful and you're an ugly bitch!" He raised his hand to strike her again but suddenly his body started shaking and electricity danced across his skin. His unconscious form crashed to the ground and Reno helped Tifa up.

"Why did you come back?" Tifa asked. Reno didn't respond at first and cast a Cure spell on the fighter's battered form.

"Because you needed me…" Reno said. Tifa hugged onto him then and started crying, her face pressed against his chest. Reno returned the embrace and stroked her hair.

"It was my fault that Cloud…" Tifa started to say but Reno cut her off with a finger on her lips.

"It wasn't your fault Tifa. Cloud's to blame for all of it. Don't blame yourself for anything." After some time Rude along with Vincent and Yuffie came into the bar. Tifa let go of Reno then and Yuffie embraced her

"Tifa it's going to be okay, we're here for you." Yuffie said. Tifa nodded and started crying again. Rude looked down at Cloud's unconscious form and kicked him hard. He was going to kick him again when Reno put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough; let's go." Rude nodded and the partners left.

"How did you guys know what was happening?" Tifa asked Vincent and Yuffie.

"Reno called us." Vincent replied. "I am sorry we didn't notice how Cloud was treating you earlier."

"It's alright." Tifa said glancing at the door Reno had just walked out of.

A few weeks had passed and Tifa was still working at Seventh Heaven. Cloud was in jail and she was alone. At least she was until a certain red haired man walked into the bar. Sitting down in his usual spot, Reno smiled at her and it wasn't his normal smirk. It was a genuine smile that warmed Tifa just by looking at it.

"Hey Teef, how are you doing?" Tifa's response was to kiss him deep on the lips. The Turk's eyes went wide but eventually he melted into the kiss. Once they broke apart, Tifa was smiling.

"Better now that you're here."

"I won't hurt you Tifa; I want you to know that, okay?" Tifa nodded and kissed him again, savoring the taste of his lips.


End file.
